total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Summary
Below the line is the thread format that is usually used for the RP's threads, copied here for easier Copy & Pasting onto the threads. ---- The Plot Terraria, although not the biggest, richest, or most diverse planet within its universe, or even galaxy, seems to be the center of attention for various gods, including Xeroc, the supposed creator of the universe and all that dwells within. The Great God of Light oversaw its creation, creating various creatures to inhabit such a world, namely, the Elementals, the Slimes, and a third, unnamed race from which the Hive Mind descended, who would soon to be followed by many more races. Although peaceful at first, Terraria soon began to see its fair share of warfare. The planet served as the battleground where Cthulhu and Noxus fought, and eventually slayed its creator, Xeroc, initiating Cthulhu's reign, during which, creatures of Darkness, or, more specifically, the many Children of Cthulhu, ran rampant as the world plunged into chaos. However, with the planet's birth came a prophecy, stating that, should the planet and its inhabitants ever be threatened, a Champion will be selected to slay the disturbance, and that, should they die before their task is completed, the planet itself would bring them back to life until their destiny is fulfilled. This Champion took the form of a young human, the primary inhabitants of the world. After a long quest, after having made several allies, the unnamed Champion managed to slay Cthulhu, freeing the planet from his rule. Although, ever since their victory, the Champion seemingly vanished, and was never heard of again, which led several beings, mostly lesser gods, to search for them in hopes of absorbing or abusing their power. None were successful. Eventually, another human bearing immense power showed his true strength when he obliterated the entire council of Jungle Tyrants in one act of pure rage, sending a shockwave throughout the world, a human who would come to be known as Lord Yharim, the current, oppressive, ruler of the world. Ever since his rise to power, the fragile peace that had formed after Cthulhu’s death has been broken, plunging the world into war once again. Should the prophecy hold true, a new Champion would have been created to slay Yharim. However, prophecies can be rewritten, and the Tyrant refuses to go down without a fight. It appears to be up to a small group of terrarians to follow in this mysterious Champion's footsteps, learn about the world's history, and ultimately perform the impossible. Rules *Swearing is allowed, but should be restricted to within the roleplay itself. Don’t make your characters swear irrationally unless that’s part of their nature. *Don’t make your characters overpowered. If you are making a character that happens to be a god or a member of divinity, bear in mind that nothing is immortal, and everything can ultimately be slain. In other words, don't make your characters immortal, or absurdly powerful compared to other powerful characters. A character should not necessarily be capable of instantly killing another character, regardless of power levels. *Direct interaction between god characters and terrarian(mortal) characters should be kept to a minimum. *Do not kill, or for that matter "Stomp on" (Where one side of a fight gets tossed around like toys by some freakish powerful external force they have no control over) without the creator of the characters' permission. *It is advised to read up on the Terraria Calamity Mod's Lore before joining, as scattered as it may be. This Lore will give a general grasp on the various character's backstories and motives in the RP, however they may be altered. It is also suggested, with the Boss Lore, to read it from the bottom upwards. For lore on characters that are currently not present in the game itself, it is advised to check the Calamity Discord. *Characters from other mods can be added as well, as long as they fit in the story. The center of attention is on Calamity's''s plot and story. For example, you 'can' introduce ''Thorium bosses as characters, but their lore as characters in this roleplay must regard the Calamity Mod. *There is no limit on how many characters you can own, although I’ll let you know if I feel you’ve made too many, especially if you've claimed a large amount of official characters. At this point, most of the original characters have been claimed, so it is advised to either introduce characters from other mods, or completely original characters. *Characters that don't behave rationally in relation to the story will not be accepted. *A character cannot interact with the story in any way until I deem it acceptable. I will do so if they follow all the rules listed above. Current Participants *Skoores *WolfiZee *Somebody495 *UnidenifiedFroggy Available Characters All the official characters present in Calamity. Any character not striked out here can be made into a character for the roleplay. Entirely new characters, or characters from other mods are equally encouraged however. 'NOTES' *If a name is striked out, then the character has been claimed already. *If a name has an asterisk(*) beside it, then the character will most likely be claimed in the near future. *Names in red are characters that originate from the Calamity Mod, for those unfamiliar with what the mod adds. 'Characters' 'NPCs' *Guide* *Merchant *Nurse *Demolitionist *Arms Dealer *Dye Trader *Painter *Dryad *Party Girl *Stylist *Goblin Tinkerer *Angler* *Old Man/Clothier *Mechanic *Witch Doctor *Wizard *Truffle *Pirate *Tax Collector *Steampunker *Cyborg* *Travelling Merchant *Skeleton Merchant *Santa Claus* *Sea King Amidias* *Archmage Permafrost 'Bosses' *King Slime *Desert Scourge *Eye of Cthulhu *Crabulon *Eater of Worlds *Brain of Cthulhu *Hive Mind *Perforators *Queen Bee *Skeletron *Slime God *Wall of Flesh *Cryogen *Brimstone Elemental *Aquatic Scourge* *The Destroyer *Retinazer and Spazmatism *Skeletron Prime *Calamitas Doppleganger *Plantera *Siren and Leviathan *Astrum Aureus* *Astrum Deus* *Golem* *Plaguebringer Goliath *Duke Fishron *Ravager *Lunatic Cultist *Solar Pillar, Vortex Pillar, Nebula Pillar, and Stardust Pillar *Moon Lord *Profaned Guardians *Bumblebirb *Providence, The Profaned Goddess *Ceaseless Void *Storm Weaver *Signus, Envoy of the Devourer *Polterghast *Devourer of Gods *Jungle Dragon, Yharon *Calamitas/Supreme Calamitas 'Story Characters/Upcoming Bosses' *Lord Yharim *Draedon *Goozma *Xeroc 'Other' *Astrageldon Slime *Coznix, The Fallen Beholder *Dusking *The Dark Emperor *Motherboard* Character Introduction The requirements for every character introduced, whether from Vanilla Terraria, Calamity, another mod, or entirely new. *'Name:' *'Gender:' *'Species:' *'Appearance Description(Optional if using a character present in the Calamity canon):' *'Backstory(Optional if the character has Calamity lore):' *'Personality:' *'Powers and Abilities:' *'Affiliation(The faction(s) they are linked to, if any):' *'Any Other Information(Size, Age, etc.):' Current Characters These are all the characters who have been introduced in the RP so far: 'The Terrarian Legion:' The unofficial group of terrarians who have set out to explore the vast world and slay monstrous creatures for their outstanding loot. They have yet to realize their true importance. 'Steven Terrestria (Skoores)' Steve is your standard, everyday Terrarian, eager to explore and fascinated by the many creatures that roam the land. As he has begun to explore more of the world with his newfound friends, he has slowly gotten more used to having company. He is very headstrong during battle, never backing away from a fight, no matter how injured he becomes. He also has a Blue Slime companion he named Slimy. Steve specializes in Melee weapons. 'Michael (Somebody)' Michael is a member of a troop of nomads. These nomads have made it their personal goal to travel the world and map it out for any up and coming travelers. Michael's travels, unfortunately, brought him too close to Yharim's land, where he was almost immediately antagonized by beasts. Having been saved by Steven, he decided that he should stick close to this guy to keep himself safe if he's going to map out these lands. Michael's very naïve about the land, but quick to snark. Michael specializes in Rogue weapons and spears. 'Seony (Somebody)' A young woman clad in Statigel Armor who was raised by Slimes and believed them to be the alpha lifeform. However, after her defeat at the hands of the other Terrarians, she was told that her beliefs were flawed, and decided to abandon the care of the Slimes. She has since helped the others on their quest. Seony specializes in Summoning weapons. 'Bob (Wolfi)' Bob was a Terrarian that was hired by The Slime God as a spy of Yharim, however they have since been fired after finding and joining the Terrarian Legion, which has shown no intention of serving Yharim. Bob specializes in Ranged weapons. 'Deedee (Sombody)' Deedee is a rather mysterious figure who sought the company of the explorers. While possessing significant control over the arcane, they have done things that seem somewhat suspicious, such as remaining in contact with Draedon of Yharim’s Elite Circle. Deedee specializes in Magic weapons. 'Sylia (Skoores)' A Dryad who has tasked herself with reviving Silva. Realizing she cannot accomplish this alone, she has allied herself with the other terrarians. Like most Dryads, she can control and manipulate organic matter to an extent, but also carries an oversized stick that she likes to whack people with. 'Calamitas (Skoores)' Calamitas, once Yharim’s capable apprentice and considered to be the second most powerful Terraria-dweller besides Yharim himself, left all this to shame after breaking free of her master’s will and joining the Terrarians and acting as their unofficial leader and mentor. Despite this kind of freedom being what she wished for so desperately, she has questioned herself, her master’s ways, and the world itself on many occasions. Although she usually hides it, she is concerned about the fate of the Terrarians. 'Alveare Apis (Drei/Froggy)' A terrarian who states herself to be the true ruler of the Bees. She joined the terrarians for help with defeating Yharim, and is proficient with traps. 'Yharim’s Forces:' A fearsome force lead by Tyrant King Yharim, consisting of a handful of gods, along with tens of thousands of creatures human or otherwise, that serve under the Tyrant. These creatures primarily exist to carry out the Tyrant's influence across the globe, and to eradicate everything opposed to him, but certain members have more important roles. These are those important members. 'The Elite Circle' The highest ranking officials of the army, including Yharim himself and his handpicked elite. Each member is assigned a very important task within the army, and, for the most part, have proven themselves to be loyal enough to their leader. 'Lord Yharim (Skoores)' The current, oppressive ruler of Terraria. Little is known of his true intentions, but it is known that he seeks to manipulate the entire universe. It is assumed that this is because of the immense hatred he feels from the death of his family at the hands of the previous oppressive Jungle Tyrant, and the amount of chaos surrounding him led to his immense rage. Yharim commands an army consisting of tens of thousands of creatures that he rules over with an iron fist. The only beings he shows respect toward are Yharon, his pet and only true friend, and Draedon, his loyal adviser and weapons and armor smith. Despite allowing them into his handpicked elite, he has doubts toward the Devourer of Gods, who he will deem a threat should it grow too powerful, the Slime God, whom he has questioned the motives of on many occasions, and the Siren, finding her childish nature amusing yet somewhat impractical. He usually wears his stimulants-enhanced Master Auric Tesla Armor, wields his Tyrant's Auric Ultisword, and is said to have never lost a battle since his rise to power. 'Yharon, The Jungle Dragon (Skoores)' Yharon, being the last of his kind, enjoys the company of his master just as much as he does him. Yharon is typically friendly to his fellow council members, especially his master, and seems to enjoy playing with the many Bumblebirbs that roam the Jungle as well. However, despite his friendly nature toward those he is familiar with, he is a force to be reckoned with. He is capable of summoning flarenadoes, spitting long streams and bursts of fire, creating illusions, and flying at godlike speeds to attack and taunt his enemies, should he deem them a threat to himself or his master. 'Pseudo-Calamitas (Skoores)' An almost perfect clone of Calamitas created to take the former’s place as Yharim’s apprentice and living weapon of mass destruction. Although powerful, she has not yet learned to use her power to its fullest extent. Her current goal is to prove her worth to her master by slaying her predecessor, hopefully convincing him to release her from the constant agony he put her in. 'Draedon (Somebody)' Draedon is Yharim’s adviser and weapons smith, but remains a strange figure among Yharim's council. They are a cyborg of unknown origin that seeks to investigate the world of the arcane. So, having learned a lot from the tomes in their observatory, Draedon acquired not only magical spells, but also information on blacksmithing. They used this knowledge to get compensation from clients, constructing weaponry in exchange for goods. Their skills had gotten the attention of Yharim, and Draedon figures they can use this to obtain more knowledge. In the progress, they helped to augment some of the more dangerous members of the council, while also unleashing atrocities onto Yharim's enemies, bearing as little emotional weight to them as a blacksmith making a normal sword. They are known to be the creator of the Exo Weapons, extremely powerful weapons created by fusing many lesser weapons together. They have created a form of apparation known as Deedee, who is currently in the company on the terrarians. 'The Devourer of Gods (Skoores)' The Devourer of Gods is a titanic cybernetic worm who has ascended to godly status from his sheer power alone. He has become the Tyrant’s favored method of execution, although, he did not always own this position. He originally started off as a typical Scourge beast feeding on anything it came across, save for having the unique ability of assimilating his victims’ strength and powers with its own body, until its food ran dry and it was forced to use its victim’s assimilated power to tear holes between dimensions to search for sustenance. It was eventually discovered to have devoured many of the Tyrant’s prized warriors, eventually leading him to take notice of it. Observing the worm’s power, he offered it a place in his army, should it continue devouring and assimilate and victims he did not kill at his own hand. It agreed, leading it to be cybernetically enhanced by Draedon. Having gained the ability to speak coherently, among other things, it has taken amusement in tormenting lesser beings, such as Terrarian warriors. He is still cautious, however, as Yharim warned him that should he grow too powerful, he, along with the Storm Weaver, will be eliminated as a threat. 'The Slime God (Wolfi)' One of the first creatures on Terraria. They joined Yharim's forces early on, and have been promoted to acting as Yharim's security force, obliterating anyone foolish enough to attempt to kill Yharim via. stealth, and otherwise finding rebellious groups. However, their loyalty to Yharim is questionable, especially with their negligence to the Terrarian Legion. They are also the current bearer of Cthulhu's soul, and are being hunted by various other gods for that reason. 'Siria “Siren” Leviathos (Drei/Froggy):' A Siren drafted into Yharim's army for her sheer power. She is capable of transforming into a Leviathan beast when enraged, or at least, she has been stated so. It has been questioned on many occasions why she was accepted into Yharim's Elite, but the Tyrant insists upon it until he finds a more competent subject. 'Sentinels of the Devourer' A trio of cosmic being bound by a pact to serve the Devourer of Gods to their demise. Their main task currently is hunting down Providence, but the Devourer may occasionally order them to do his current bidding, or, in the case of Signus, hunt down and assassinate a desired individual. 'The Ceaseless Void (Skoores)' The Ceaseless Void was not always sentient. As the Devourer of Gods attempted to master dimensional travel, a rift was opened, forcing him and Calamitas to combine their power to seal it. They eventually succeeded, reverting it to a mass of dark matter, which was placed in a Cosmilite shell constructed by Draedon, as the Devourer eventually gained control of it, it has become somewhat sentient, but when not being controlled, it is merely a lifeless mass of darkness, attempting to absorb and convert anything it is capable of. It is stated that, should the shell be broken, one of two things could happen; It could either grow exponentially until it has consumed the entire known universe and everything within, or collapse upon itself, leaving behind nothing. Many fear it for this very reason. 'The Storm Weaver (Skoores)' The young Storm Weaver, originally discovered in the same state in which the Devourer was when taken in, the Devourer immediately demanded to care for it as his own. A cosmilite shell not unlike that of the Devourer himself was created for the young worm, allowing it to defend itself. The Devourer has since kept his word, feeding it whenever it demands to be fed. However, the Devourer would not hesitate to eliminate it should it rival his own power, and has sent it to mostly roam the skies. 'Signus, Envoy of the Devourer (Skoores)' Signus is definitely the most mysterious of the three sentinels. His past, species, and ambitions are currently unknown, as he seems to exist only to assassinate his master’s desired targets. Out of all his missions, he has failed only twice, he failed to assassinate Cthulhu when hired to, and failed to assassinate Yharim when assigned to. He is the closest Sentinel to completing his assigned task. 'Slime God Disciples' The Disciples of the Slime God are a group of 3 creatures of various species that serve the Slime God in one way or another. As the Slime God is capable of fulfilling their task of protecting Yharim, they are instead assigned tasks that are usually more of benefit for the Slime God rather than Yharim. There were originally 5, however one died mysteriously, and the other, the Slime Core, was slain by the terrarians. As a replacement, they hired Bob, however they later were fired in favor of The Dark Emperor. Later on, Seony would also rebel against them. 'The King Slime (Wolfi)' The King Slime was personally forged into existence by The Slime God so that they could rule over the entirety of Slime kind, which they do successfully. Yharim's threat to conquer the land they set out for slimes eventually lead to the Slime God joining Yharim's forces. Although not having special powers of their own, they are armed with Omega Blue Armor and the Neptune's Bounty. 'The Dark Emperor (Wolfi)' The Dark Emporer is a recently hired servant of Yharim, of unknown origin. They appear to be equally mysterious to The Devourer's servant Signus. Their current goal is unknown, however it is rumored to be protection of one of The Slime God's fortresses. It is rumored they are connected with Signus in one way or another. 'Goozma (Wolfi)' Goozma is a clone of The Slime God created by Yharim. However, much like Calamitas's clone, The Slime God ended up finding out about it. Instead of rebelling against Yharim, though, they instead went with it under the conditions that they had control over it after it was made, which Yharim accepted. It's current goal is to hunt down supporters of the Lunatic Cultist. They are known for having absorbed Silva's soul. 'Other Members' These are the notable members of the army who have no significant role and/or serve indirectly. 'Catastrophe and Cataclysm (Skoores)' Calamitas's attempt at reviving her brothers after their demise. During the makeshift ritual to resurrect them, a mistake was made, and they were only partially resurrected, their souls being infused with mechanical eyes. Since this incident, they have known only to follow the every order of their sister, and were left with little purpose when she betrayed Yharim. 'The Plaguebringer Goliath (Somebody)' The Plaguebringer Goliath is a Queen Bee that was abducted from her hive and repurposed into a cybernetic, Plague-ridden atrocity for the purpose of being the primary means of spreading the Plague throughout the jungle. 'The Bumblebirbs' The Bumblebirbs are a flock of failed attempts at cloning Yharon, left to freely roam the jungle. They are most known for being able to reproduce amongst each other at absurdly fast rates, but have a protocol that shuts down their reproductive organs when there are already a certain amount nearby, to prevent the Jungle from getting absolutely crowded with these things. Yharon has taken some of them in as “adopted children”. ='Beaky the Bumblebirb (Skoores)' = Beaky is the first Bumblebirb created and therefore the oldest and strongest. He also happens to be the first claimed by Yharon. Although having a very simple mind, he dreams of eventually becoming an important member of Yharim’s forces. 'Skeletron (Wolfi)' A demon summoned by Yharim to protect the Dungeon. Despite this, he can easily be bribed to allow travelers into the Dungeon without a fight. He had since cursed an Old Man to act as a sort of puppet whom he conceals himself in during the day. 'The Crimson' Creatures associated with the Crimson. Most of them serve the Brain of Cthulhu, assisting it in regenerating its body. 'The Brain of Cthulhu (Wolfi)' The Brain of Cthulhu. Since the Dark God's destruction, they have went insane due to their isolation in their own remains. It seeks to reclaim its soul to allow it to reform. 'The Perforators (Wolfi)' The "Eternally loyal" servants of the Brain of Cthulhu. They are seen mostly confronting travelers who seek to enter the Temple of Cthulhu, convincing them to turn back. 'Crimulan Slime God (Wolfi)' The only surviving member of the Slime God trio. It currently serves the Brain of Cthulhu due to being corrupted by the Crimson. 'The Corruption' Creatures associated with the now destroyed Corruption. 'The Hive Mind (Wolfi)' The progenitor of The Corruption, originally a species of terrarians predating humans. 'The Elementals' The Elementals refers to the five original Sisters, the first sapient beings created in Terraria. They each represent a major aspect of the world. 'The Brimstone Elemental (Skoores)' The Brimstone Elemental is the eldest of the five Elementals, representing Fire and Brimstone, Chaos, and Rage. She was, like her younger sisters, worshiped as a god by humanity in its early days, until the humans slowly distanced themselves from their idol in favor of more practical beliefs, stripping her of her power and influence. One day, Calamitas, on direct orders from the Tyrant, arrived at the Capitol of the Underworld, laying waste to the entire city, killing every last inhabitant save for the Elemental herself, who was merely shoved aside, barely clinging on to life as her last remaining followers were killed off. Since then, she had sworn humanity would be her enemy for the rest of eternity, and began slowly drawing enough power to exact revenge on the witch who crippled her. She holds a hatred towards her sisters for abandoning her, which is the reason why, if any of them should enter the Underworld, they would begin to burn up. 'Lunar Guard' A cult led by the Lunatic Cultist that worships the late Xeroc. They are responsible for keeping the Moon Lord imprisoned on the Moon. 'Lunatic Cultist (Wolfi)' A terrarian of unknown origins. Their most notably goal is interrupting Yharim's ritual to summon the Moon Lord, however in the process they were cursed by Yharim, which hampered their magic capabilities and caused them to go insane. They lead a cult worshiping Xeroc that is responsible for keeping the Dark God sealed away on the Moon. 'Children of Cthulhu' Cthulhu's spawn, created during the Dark Lord's reign. Since their creator’s demise, they have been doing everything in their power to attempt to resurrect him. 'Dusking (Skoores)' Dusking is the eldest of Cthulhu's spawn, and was therefore one of the many gods that invaded Terraria during the Dark God's reign. However, shortly before Cthulhu was defeated, Dusking was slain, and his body was destroyed, leaving only his cursed spirit to roam the world in undying agony. He currently seeks to destroy the Slime God, and reclaim his creator's soul to allow him to reform. 'Coznix, The Fallen Beholder (Skoores)' Another of Cthulhu's elder children that was crippled near the end of their reign. Their body was left in the Underworld to rot, lying motionless for a few hundred years. However, when Calamitas demolished the Underworld civilizations, she ignored the fallen god, it being rotted enough she believed it to be a mere rock. When she left, all that remained was large amounts of ownerless Brimstone energy, some of which, the god absorbed, growing powerful enough to reawaken. He has since roamed the Underworld, searching for more energy to feed on in order to grow powerful enough to avenge his creator and slay all of humanity for what they did. 'Providence's Legion' Providence and her loyal devotes. 'Providence, The Profaned Goddess (Skoores)' Providence is a being of immense power formed from both light and darkness. Since her creation, she has had one goal and one goal only: to lay waste to all sinful mortals who dwell within Terraria, creating a world without flaw, and without sin. Her first attempt at this was just barely prevented by Yharim and his forces, leaving her to retreat into the sun to regain her strength and power in order fulfill her goal. 'The Profaned Guardians (Skoores)' Beings formed from the souls of Providence's followers. They exist mainly to protect her various relics scattered about Terraria from harm, or to defend and assist the Goddess should she ever enter combat. 'Factionless' These are the characters who follow none of the aforementioned factions and work alone. Most of them are still opposed to Yharim's Forces. 'The Moon Lord (Skoores)' The last known surviving Dark God, alongside Cthulhu. Sometime around his brother's defeat, he was cut in half, crippling his power. Since his defeat, he has been imprisoned on the Moon, vowing that, should he ever break free, he would fulfill his brother's wishes by creating the Apocalypse on Terraria. 'Noxus (Wolfi)' A Pseudo-Dark God created by Cthulhu for the purpose of helping them kill Xeroc. After Xeroc's death, they were assigned with researching & protecting Xeroc's soul, however the soul was later stolen by an unknown person regardless. Since Cthulhu's demise, they decided to track down and recapture Xeroc's soul, creating the Astral Infection to help with this task. This eventually lead them to oppose Yharim due to their aspirations to conquer the cosmos, and, likely, cleanse the Astral Infection in the process. It is possible that if Xeroc's soul were to be re-acquired, Noxus would likely next proceed to attempt to resurrect Cthulhu. 'Firefly (Somebody)' The envoy of the late Xeroc. Since the Great God of Light’s demise, he has been tasked with recovering the God’s soul. He has been making contact with various immensely powerful beings, seeking assistance toward his cause. 'Queen Bee (Somebody):' The Queen Bee is the cruel monarch of a race of sapient bees, seeking to form a strong enough alliance to face Yharim’s forces before she succumbs to the same fate as the Plaguebringer Goliath. 'The “Red Ravager” (Skoores)' A Bloodflare-clad mage possessing Brimstone magic similar to that of Calamitas, albeit weaker. He has been tasked by Yharim himself to capture and train the Terrarians against their will. He has gone missing since their first encounter however. 'Retinazer and Spazmatism/Raven and Sparrow Sigilia (Drei/Froggy)' Two siblings who had their souls infused with mechanical eyes. They seek to join Yharim's army for a means of becoming human once again. 'Character Alignment Chart' The alignment chart for every character currently in the RP. It will most likely be outdated. 'Locations' Places that have appeared in the RP so far *Forest **Steve's House **Town Area *Desert **Desert Caverns *Tundra **Cryogen’s Prison *Corruption **Corruption Chasms *Crimson **Temple of Cthulhu **Crimson Tunnels *Jungle **Jungle Outskirts **Jungle Depths **Underground Jungle **Bumblebirb Nest **Yharim's Fortress *Sky **Floating Lake **Planetoid *Underworld **Brimstone Crags 'See Also' *The Total Calamity Wiki: A wiki associated with this roleplay, containing most of the information for it. Severe work in progress though. *The Total Calamity Ask Thread: A non-canon thread where you can ask the characters from this roleplay questions, which may or not be answered depending on whether their creator wishes to or not. Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Browse Category:Major Pages